Whiltock brothers
by dan'smasenevans
Summary: Jasper tubo un pasado humano muy bueno pero la guerra lo hizo olvidarse de ello ahora varios siglos depues encuentra a su familia pero ya nada volvera a ser como antes hay demasiado rencor para eso
1. Chapter 1

Edward Pov.

Desde hace días una visión que había llegado a Alice nos mantenía a ella y a mi en constante alerta los Volturi habían decidido venir a visitarnos pero todavía no sabían a quien mandar por lo que no nos preocupábamos por eso mientras ellos no lo decidieran nadie mas de la familia tendría por que enterarse, pero una semana después de esa visión llego otra esta si que nos alarmo era Jasper atravesando uno de los ventanales de Esme y después sintiendo un gran dolor, eso nos dejo claro que la visita de los Volturi no era nada amistosa ellos vendrían para acabarnos y mandarían a sus vampiros mas poderosos para ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov.

Mi nombre es Isabella y soy vampiro desde 1809. Era tan solo una niña de solo 10 años cuando llegue a la ciudad de Volterra, y desde ese momento estoy al completo servicio de Aro pero algún día espero poder reunirme con Carlisle y poder llevar una vida tranquila. Los Volturi querían hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo pero sabían que Carlisle no permitiría que cazaran humanos cerca de su casa así que ahora aquí voy a reencontrarme con el mejor vampiro que haya conocido en mi vida ese que cuido de mi y mis hermanos cuando éramos humanos pero ellos no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para seguir el camino de Carlisle puesto que ellos también se alimentan de humanos.

Ya estaba muy cerca de Forks el lugar donde ahora residía Carlisle puse mi escudo sobre el pueblo por si había más vampiros acompañándolo una vez ya habíamos tenido problemas por no poner el escudo y mas de diez guardias habían muerto.

Edward POV:

Desde que Alice había tenido esas visiones me había ordenado que por ningún motivo callara las voces mentales de la demás familia así que ahora estoy aquí aburrido en mi habitación mientras Esme piensa en como decorar el salón de la nueva casa que esta decorando, Emmet y Jasper peleaban por que según Emmet, Jasper había hecho trampa en los videojuegos, Rosalie observaba su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular, Carlisle estaba en su estudio leyendo un nuevo libro de medicina, claro que ellos no estaban preocupados por que ellos no sabían nada de las visiones y Alice estaba concentrada tratando de ver algún atisbo del futuro cuando de repente sentí como si alguien me hubiera puesto un casco en la cabeza y las voces de toda mi familia desaparecieron, baje corriendo para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Vengan todos al comedor – chillo Alice que ahora tenia el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, cuando todos se hubieron reunido Jasper abrazo a Alice tratando de calmarla pero frunció el seño al ver que su esposa seguía igual de histérica.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Alice? – pregunto Esme dulcemente

-No puedo ver nada de repente todo se volvió blanco, como si estuviera tapado por una sabana o algo asi – dijo Alice en un susurro de verdad estaba asustada.

-Hace cuanto que paso esto Alice – pregunto Carlisle.

-Un segundo antes de que gritara – contesto.

-Justo cuando yo baje porque había dejado de irlos a todos – susurre como tratando de pensar que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Jasper puedes sentir nuestras emociones – pregunto Carlisle en un susurro que mi hermano respondió con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza, el rostro de Carlisle se volvió una mascara de seriedad que muy pocas veces había visto en él.

-Muy bien Edward y Alice nos podrían hacer el favor de contarnos las visiones que Alice ha tenido – pregunto con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas. Al ver que Alice no iba a abrir la boca yo respondí.

-Hace una semana Alice tuvo dos visiones en una de ellas los Volturi decidían venir a visitarnos y en la otra Jasper atravesaba uno de los ventanales de Esme con su cuerpo.

-No, no puede ser ellos lo prometieron – susurro Carlisle ahora su expresión de seriedad se había transformado en una de furia y un rugido salió de su pecho mientras que salía del comedor a velocidad vampirica todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de todos nosotros el que más actuaba como humano era Carlisle y nunca mostraba su verdadera naturaleza en casa, todos le seguimos se había dirigido al patio trasero estaba parado justo al inicio del bosque, de pronto de entre los arboles una pequeña niña de 10 años salió correteando, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que llevara un vestido de la época de la guerra civil, era una niña muy bonita de piel pálida que contrataba hermosamente con su cabello castaño y sus ojos color chocolate, pero que estoy diciendo en solamente una niña y mientras yo estoy en mis divagaciones note como Jasper la miraba como si la conociera de algún lugar pero no la recordara muy bien.

-No estoy para juegos Isabella – dijo Carlisle en un tono que casi nunca usaba solo una vez lo había usado en casa y no me gustaba recordar aquello.

-Estas enojado conmigo papi – pregunto la pequeña mientras dos gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas, Esme soltó un jadeo y yo sabia que todos teníamos la misma pregunta en la mente aunque ahora yo no leía sus pensamientos ¡¿Por qué esa niña llamaba papi a Carlisle?

-Contigo nunca me podría enojar mi pequeño angelito – dijo Carlisle al tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba hasta convertirse en una de ternura infinita que solo le había visto dirigirle a Esme, se acerco a la niña y la abrazo mientras que esta pasaba sus brazos por su cuello la niña estaba colgando y de repente vimos como su cuerpo y cabello comenzaba a alargarse ahora debía medir 1.60 y su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, esa mujer que en estos momentos abrazaba a mi padre era la mas hermosa que había visto en mi existencia aunque aun me tenia un poco en shock el hecho de que se haya convertido de niña a mujer, literalmente, en menos de un minuto, un ronco gruñido me despertó de mi letargo me voltee a ver de donde provenía y me asombre enormemente al descubrir que su origen había sido mi amorosa madre que no pudo contenerse cuando vio como "Isabella" le daba un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle.

-Tienes familia – susurro mas para si misma que para Carlisle, mientras se separaba de su abrazo – me olvidaste verdad – pregunto con un susurro triste – nunca debí haber insistido en que me dejaran venir creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

-No Bella tienes que saber que ellos me engañaron me dijeron que si los dejaba a ti y a tus hermanos en el castillo los dejarían vivir como humanos – dijo mi padre con la voz llena de pesar, pude ver que toda mi familia estaba muy incomoda todos sabíamos que estábamos observando algo muy importante y nos molestaba no saber de que se trataba.

-No te preocupes papi ellos también me engañaron a mi me dijeron que si me dejaba transformarme dejarían en paz a Alec y a Jane pero los mordieron cuando yo me convertía – dijo Bella con sus ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza – ahora tienen 15 amos eternos y eso no es lo peor ellos … e… ell… - todos nos asombramos al ver que varias lagrimas surcaban sus mejilla puesto que ya sabíamos que era un vampiro y los vampiros no podemos llorar.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien – dijo Carlisle volviendo a abrazarla y acariciando su cabello.

-No no va a estar bien porque ellos se alimentan de humanos ya no los reconozco ya no son mis hermanos – lo ultimo lo dijo hipando por los sollozos que tenia.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros – ofreció Carlisle mis hermanos comenzaron a emitir sonidos de protesta pero una sola mirada nunca había visto que demostrara tanto poder en sus ojos. – Te presentare a mi familia, pero primero te presentare a ti ella es Isabella Cullen Whiltock pero lo mejor será que le digan Bella – dijo mi padre note como Japer movía nerviosamente los pies pero lo asocie con su disgusto- ella es mi esposa Esme –dijo abrazando a mama.

-Usted es mi mama entonces- dijo Isabella a lo que Esme asintió con asombro – me da gusto que mi papa haya encontrado a alguien que lo quiera de verdad.

-El es mi hijo Edward – dijo palmeándome la espalda, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo – fue el primero a quien convertí.

-Así que tu fuiste mi primer reemplazo- dijo Isabella yo solo pude verla con cara de fastidio – es un gusto aunque puedo asegurar que no es reciproco – dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto lo del reemplazo era una broma amargado.

Emmet soltó una sonora carcajada y Rosalie le dio un zape aunque ella y yo no nos lleváramos bien a ella nunca le había gustado que algún desconocido insultara a su familia.

-El que se acaba de reir es Emmet – prosiguió mi padre.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien musculitos.

-Asi será pequeñaja – respondió mi hermano a veces me sorprendía lo mucho que podía confiar en las personas.

-Ella es su esposa Rosalie – esta vez Isabella no hizo ningún comentario.

-La más pequeña es Alice.

-Estoy segura de que seremos las mejores amigas – dijo con seguridad mi hermana.

-Me conformo con llevarnos bien - aseguro la otra vampira.

-Y el es Jasper su espos… - pero sus palabras quedaron perdidas cuando a mi cabeza llegaron una serie de imágenes: primero la misma niña que había salido del bosque estaba sentada sobre las piernas de un joven igual a Jasper, la misma niña pero ahora abrazando a dos niños mas pequeños uno tenia el cabello del mismo color que ella y la niña era rubia lo tres estaban llorando, y por ultimo una carta pero lo único que se distinguía con claridad era:

_Los quiere por siempre_

_Jasper_

El sonido de dos rocas chocando me saco del mar de recuerdos impropios, Jasper se estaba estrellando contra el ventanal y el vidrio quedo echo añicos gire mi vista hacia nuestra visitante pero ella parecía no ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir y por ultimo vi lo mas extrañi que haya visto en la vida mi padre estaba frente a Isabella en posición de ataque.

-No – dijo Isabella tomando a mi padre por el brazo haciendo que este se volteara y la mirara a los ojos – por favor no lo lastimes.

**Me voy a tardar bastante en actualizar por que estoii presentando exámenes, asi que posiblemente publique dentro de una semana o dos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ningún personaje es mío.**

**Decidí que lo mejor era escribirlo en tercera persona por lo menos esta parte.**

-Como puedes defenderlo después de todo lo que te hizo – pregunto el patriarca de los Cullen con una nota de angustia en la voz, se notaba que se estaba reprimiendo su familia no comprendía, el único que podía entenderlo era Edward, pero sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados gracias a Isabella.

-Pues porque el es …

-Eddy.! – el agudo chillido rompió la tranquilidad del bosque, de entre los arboles salió una vampira rubia que se colgó del cuello de Edward – que alegría que me estuvieras esperando.

-Tanya yo no te estaba esp…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunto Tanya dirigiéndose ahora hacia Isabella soltando el cuello de Edward quien emitió un suspiro de alivio al no ser el, el objeto de la atención de la vampira rubia.

-Creo que la pregunta indicada seria que haces tú aquí Tanya – respondió Isabella- porque según lo que recuerdo tu tienes prohibido volver aquí - haciendo énfasis en el tu y en el aquí.

-Esos chuchos no me pueden prohibir hacer nada.

-Que es lo que según tu no podemos hacer – dijo un hombre que salía del bosque con solo un pantalón corto como vestimenta, todos arrugaron la nariz ante el efluvio que despedía, un olor como a perro mojado, era un licántropo.

- Y… yo no…no de…decía n…nada, n… nada ellos te lo pueden asegurar.

-Bueno pues yo creo que lo mejor será que te vayas por donde viniste chupasangres – dijo el licántropo – bueno yo solo venia a recordarles que el tratado sigue vigente y que ninguno de ustedes puede ir a territorio Quileute en cuanto a ti Bella espero que ya hayas encontrado a tu consorte.

-Aun no Jacob pero espero encontrarlo pronto – aseguro con un ligero gruñido.

-Sabes por que le dije a Ephraín que dejaremos vivir a estos chupasangres cuando llegaron aquí por primera vez, supongo que no – se contesto a si mismo ante la mirada estupefacta de todos – es por que el lector de mentes es muy parecido a Nessie, tienes un año si no puedes darte por muerta y la otra sanguijuela rubia también – añadió y sin mas se volteo y se interno de nuevo en el bosque esta vez en su forma lobuna.

-Alguien me podría explicar que acaba de suceder aquí – pregunto Emmet.

Edward POV.

-Alguien me podría explicar que acaba de suceder aquí – pregunto Emmet y aunque no podía leer sus pensamientos sabia que estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado una y otra vez

-Por primera vez en la vida tú no eres el único que no entendió Emmet – respondí rodando los ojos a lo que Rosalie respondió lanzándome dagas con la mirada.

-Si ¿Por qué la niñita conoce a Tanya y al perro?- pregunto Alice en un tono que no tenía nada que ver con su habitual alegría su voz destilada veneno y desdén.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme con ese tono duendecito? – Pregunto Bella con sorna en la ultima palabra, y yo solo podía pensar que había cometido el error mas grande de su vida al hacer eso – solo estas alterada por que mi papi golpeo a tu noviecito – ahora era oficial esa vampira iba a morir, Alice trato de abalanzarse sobre ella pero Jasper la retuvo de la cintura.

-Suéltame Jazz se va a enterar nadie provoca que te golpeen y se va como si nada – Jasper solo negó con la cabeza y reforzó su agarre.

-No Allie, lo mejor será que nos vayamos y no causemos mas problemas.

-¡¿Qué? Nadie me va a separar de mi familia – aseguro Alice que ahora miraba a Jasper con furia.

-Tan típico de ti Jasper huir cuando las cosas se ponen feas – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa falsa – pero no te preocupes yo no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí máximo una semana o dos, no tienes porque irte, ni siquiera notaras que estoy aquí. Ahora papi tu y tu hermosa esposa tienen que mostarme su casa – y los tomo a cada uno por un brazo sacando a Carlisle de su shock, Esme aunque estaba un poco incomoda la siguió con una sonrisa ya cuando iban entrando a la casa pudimos escuchar como le decía a Esme – si quieres a ti te puedo decir mama – aseguro.

-No tienes por que hacerlo si te incomoda cariño – respondió mi madre.

-No me incomoda hace mas de 200 años que no llamo así a nadie – respondió Isabella con un toque de tristeza que casi hace que yo fuera corriendo a consolarla.

-Me puedes explicar de donde te conoce – pregunto Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien creo que de cuando era un humano – contesto Jasper esquivando su mirada.

-Rose bebe creo que será mejor irnos de cacería – dijo Emmet – Edward nos acompañas- como toda respuesta yo eche a correr tras ellos a lo lejos se oia como Alice le gritaba a Jasper y este trataba de calmarla pero sin su poder iba a ser realmente difícil.


	4. extraña sensacion

Twilight no me pertenece

**EPOV**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Isabella había llegado a nuestra casa y Alice y Jasper seguían sin volver, Emmet y Rosalie se la pasan todo el día en el bosque ya que por petición de Carlisle no pueden tener sexo en la casa mientras Isabella este aquí (lo cual es algo bueno por que así no tengo que soportar los pervertidos pensamientos de Emmet), y yo me la paso todo el día encerrado en mi habitación, oyendo como durante el día Isabella se dedicaba a ayudar a Esme y cuando llegaba Carlisle platicaba con el en su despacho y muchas veces Esme se les unía al principio trate de entrar en su pensamientos pero no podía, y los de Carlile se habían vuelto demasiado empalagosos para tratar de estudiarlos, es cierto que el siempre nos había tenido mucho afecto a todos nosotros pero nunca tanto como a Isabella.

Siempre pensé que era molesto escuchar todo el tiempo los molestos pensamientos de mis hermanos, pero ahora que no están me he dado cuenta de lo fuertes que son nuestros lazos familiares, me dispuse a escuchar un poco de música para pasar el rato ya que Isabella había decretado que no hablaría mientras Jasper no regresara a casa, por lo tanto no podía satisfacer mi curiosidad. Justo cuando iba a encender el reproductor escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, supuse que era Isabella por que ningún pensamiento acompañaba los golpes.

-Pase – conteste mas por cortesía que por ganas, sabia que ella había provocado la separación de mi familia y me molestaba en demasía que Carlisle la hubiera defendido a capa y espada.

-Hola – me saludo y en su rostro había una liguera mueca de dolor pero que desapareció tan rápidamente que creí haberla imaginado – me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo de caceria, Carlisle y Esme fueron la semana pasada y yo aun no he ido desde que llegue – ahí fue cuando la observe llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y ropa deportiva, se veía realmente linda pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que yo…

-Claro vamos – al parecer mi boca y mi mente no encontraron la forma de establecer contacto y habían decidido hacer cosas diferentes, además no es como si de verdad mi subconsciente quisiera ir con ella sino que mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse negros, y no tenia nada mas que hacer, me pareció ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo y salió por la ventana su salto fue impresionante nunca había visto a alguien saltar de esa manera, ni a Jasper que era el mas hábil en cuanto a táctica hubiera podido dar esas volteretas en el aire que hubieran dejado a cualquier gimnasta profesional verde de envidia, ni Emmet con su fuerza hubiera podido llegar tan lejos con tan poco impulso. Aterrizo en el borde del bosque y volteo hacia la ventana desde donde la había observado me hizo un seña con la mano para que la siguiera y rápidamente la seguí tal vez yo no fuera el mas hábil para saltar pero si era el vampiro mas rápido que conocía, su olor conducía hasta el riachuelo apreté aun mas el paso tratando de darle alcance, pero el deseo de alcanzarla se vio desplazado cuando olfatee una pequeña manada de ciervos, me deje llevar por los instintos y rápidamente atape el ciervo mas grande del grupo.

Rápidamente me pegue al cuello del animal hasta dejarlo seco, cuando logre despegarme del cuello del animal sentí una mirada en mi nuca, deje caer el ciervo al piso y alce la mirada hacia los arboles, ahí encontré a Isabella acurrucada en una rama, mirándome fijamente mientras abrazaba un pequeño puma. Era una imagen hermosa y extraña a la vez produciéndome una extraña sensación en el pecho. Hermosa por que la paz que Isabella reflejaba en su mirada se sentía en el aire y extraña ya que Isabella parecía muy a gusto en esa posición como si la sangre no la atrajera además, todos los animales nos rehuían y este incluso estaba ronroneando y parecía muy a gusto.

De pronto su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos se extraviaron como cada vez que Alice tenia una visión.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos – dijo antes de saltar y alejarse corriendo a través de los arboles. No me quedo otro remedio que seguirla aun sintiendo esta extraña sensación invadirme.

**Juro que tratare de actualizar mas seguido**


End file.
